


Marry Me?

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan proposes to Reid while being held as a hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

Morgan stared at the small box in his hand. Never before had he considered proposing to someone. He’d never loved someone so much he actually thought he’d be okay with spending the rest of his life with them after-all. That is until Reid came along with his awkward babbling and abnormal smarts, and dazzling smile and bright eyes.

But it wasn’t something you could just say outright.

The last person he knew who’d proposed was Will but that had been an overall delicate situation. It wouldn’t help him much. Sighing, Morgan slowly slipped the box back into his pocket and joined the others.

He would just have to wait for the right moment.

—

“Someone has to go and deliver the supplies,” Hotch mumbled, unhappy with the development.

A man was holding four hostages, having already killed one. He was injured from an initial shootout he’d had with the cops before the FBI had arrived and wanted medical supplies.

He glanced over his team. Realistically he didn’t want anybody going in, he never did, but part of this job was pushing past your emotions and looking at a situation from an unbiased standpoint.

Hotch’s gaze eventually fell upon Morgan, and right away Reid stepped between the two. “That’s not happening,” he said, crossing his arms firmly. “If someone has to go, I’ll go.”

Morgan reached out, grasping his lover’s shoulder. “Spencer, it’s okay.”

Everyone had learned of their relationship at this point and it made the decision even harder. JJ couldn’t look directly at Reid, memories of the time Will had done a similar thing flooded her mind and made her sick. She knew how he felt.

“I’m not letting you in there,” Reid snapped, turning on Morgan.

Morgan could tell he was seconds from breaking down. “It’ll be okay, Spencer.”

As soon as he stepped in the direction of the building, Reid threw himself after him but Hotch grabbed him. He held him back. “Reid,” his voice was gentle but firm, “calm down.”

—

Morgan knew it had been a possibility since the beginning. He sat in the corner of the room, a gun pointed directly at his head. The UNSUB had decided he needed more collateral and was holding him as a hostage now.

His finger drummed against the trigger.

He was gone - out of it. His eyes flashed with something inhuman.

“This is taking way too long,” the UNSUB suddenly roared, and Morgan jumped. “Where’s my car?”

Morgan swallowed. He wasn’t getting a car. He knew that, he didn’t.

“If they don’t hurry up,” he started, approaching the sitting agent while waving his gun around, “I’m gonna blow your head off. You realize that, don’t you?” he prompted, an amused smile gracing his features.

Morgan held back a sarcastic comment. Now really wasn’t the time.

Thoughts of Reid filled his mind. Thoughts of him smiling tiredly at him early in the morning when they first woke up, sleeping beside him with a peaceful look so beautiful it made his stomach flutter with butterflies.

He was pushed out of his thoughts when he felt the UNSUB pressing the gun against his forehead with enough force it forced his head back, banging against the wall. Morgan closed his eyes. This could be it.

Slowly his hand brushed over his pocket.

And he never even got the chance.

“Let me have one last call,” he mumbled suddenly, and the UNSUB paused.

He felt the gun being pulled away from his head. “Why should I do that?”

Morgan lifted his head, staring him down. “Because don’t you want someone else to be listening in when you kill us all?” He felt like puking he was so scared but he hid it behind a blank expression. “Otherwise it’ll just be boring.”

The UNSUB gave a throaty laugh. “Good idea.”

When Morgan was tossed his phone - the UNSUB had removed it from his person upon entering -, he stifled something short of a sob. He slowly dialed the familiar number of his lover and waited.

—

Reid nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone suddenly vibrated. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, checking the caller ID. When he saw ‘Derek’ written across the screen, he almost fainted.

“Hotch,” he called, waving his boss over. “Morgan - Morgan is calling me.”

He nodded, and Reid answered the call with shaking fingers.

“Derek?” he asked softly, lightheaded.

There was a short moment with nothing but silence. Finally Morgan spoke, his voice low. “Spencer, I’m not sure I’ll be getting out of here.” The words burned his tongue. “If I don’t, there’s something you need to know.”

Reid glanced around at all the others, eyes wide, before settling his attention back on Morgan. “Okay, baby,” he was doing no job of hiding his relationship with the man at this point. “What is it?”

He was surprised he was able to keep his voice so calm.

Morgan breathed out. “I love you. You know that, right?”

Reid’s tongue flickered out, dampening his lips. “I do.”

“And you love me just as much, right?”

Reid closed his eyes. Shit, he was going to cry. “Of course.”

“Okay,” Morgan laughed an almost delusional laugh. “Good. That’s good.” There was a long pause before Morgan spoke more, his voice hushed and whispered. Low enough that the UNSUB couldn’t hear him but Reid still could. “Spencer Reid, will you marry me if I get out of here?”

Reid blinked, his stomach dropping. He had always imagined this possibly happening one day but not in circumstances where Morgan had to include ‘if I get out of here’.

“Answer me, Spencer,” Morgan stressed. “Please.”

He glanced around at the others, his cheeks wet. “Yes, Derek, yes.”

The call ended.

—

A gunshot. Reid dropped his phone. The device land on the concrete, shattering into a thousand pieces. He tried running for the building but Hotch kept a tight grip on him. “Reid, running in there won’t help anyone right now.”

He breathed out. “Hotch, Derek might be - he might be - “

A second gunshot and he choked out a sob.

JJ placed a hand on his back, rubbing small comforting circles over his shirt. She wanted to cry but held it back. “Reid, Hotch is right. There’s still hostages in there. Morgan wouldn’t want you - “

Suddenly the door opened and Reid looked up so fast he nearly got whiplash, his eyes widening at the sight of Morgan limping out with a wound through his leg. He pushed away from Hotch.

All of the hostages followed after Morgan, exiting the building slowly.

But Reid only had his eyes on one person - his lover. He approached him and right away threw his arms around his neck. Morgan groaned, pain shooting up through his leg.

“Sorry, sorry,” Reid mumbled, pulling away. “How did you…”

Morgan cracked a pained smile. “When he shot me, he let his guard down. Stupid mistake. I tackled him. Took him down, shot him.” He reached around, resting a gentle hand on the small of Reid’s back. “But I went for the head.”

“Good,” Reid muttered, burying his face into Morgan’s neck. He smelled like his usual cologne mixed with the smallest hint of blood. Not the nicest smelling mix but Reid didn’t care. He was okay, that’s all that mattered.

After a minute, Morgan pressed their foreheads together. He gently kissed Reid’s lips. Once. Twice, lingering there. He’d been so scared he’d never get to do that again. 

When they separated, he cracked a smile. “So is your answer still a yes?”

Reid laughed; the best sound Morgan had ever heard. “Mhm.”


End file.
